All the Right Wrongs
by shayeisdying
Summary: Jenny and Nate have a little fling behind everyone's backs. Basically that's all you need to know.
1. How it Began

**This is mostly a Jenny and Nate story, though other characters will be involved.**

* * *

"You are not my father, and you are not my brother, so why do you care so much?" Jenny irritatedly questioned Nate after he yanked her away from harmless fun with her friend Agnes.

"Because." He started calmly, before Jenny took his face in her hands and kissed him.

She kissed him for a few seconds, before pulling herself away. Looking in his deep blue eyes, she only saw him looking back into hers. As she started to walk away, Nate held onto her hand and used it to pull her back and kiss her again.

After a few moments, Jenny pulled away, slightly confused. "Why _do_ you care so much?" She asked again.

"Honestly, I don't even know. I guess I just _do_."

"I don't want to go home."

"Well, if you wanted, we could go to a hotel room, just so you have somewhere to go."

"Ok."

"Ok. Let's go."

Later, they found themselves sitting on the bed of a hotel suite.

"I never thought I'd say this, but thanks for earlier, not because you took me away from my friends, but because you showed me you care." Jenny said quietly.

"I just don't think that guy is the best for you to hang out with."

"Do you think you are?"

"I think I'm better than him."

"Honestly, I think so too." Jenny admitted as she started to lean towards Nate again.

Nate stroked her hand as they kissed again, and she ran her fingers through his hair.

Jenny scooted closer to him, gripped his biceps and continued to kiss him. She continued pushing herself towards him, until she was nearly pressing her whole body against his. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and started kissing him more intensely. "Do you want to?"

"Are you sure you want to?" Nate waited for confirmation.

"Yeah. I know you can be gentle." Jenny replied, beginning to unzip her dress.

"You're still a virgin, aren't you?"

"Uh, yeah."

"You're completely sure you don't want to wait?"

"What, do you not want to?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure you were absolutely ready."

"I am, Nate. I swear."

"Ok." Nate agreed, starting to undress himself.

Once they were down to their underwear, they sat down on the bed, and Jenny grabbed Nate, pushed him onto his back and climbed onto him to kiss him.

Nate kissed his way down Jenny's neck, down to her collarbones, the edge of her bra-cup. "You can take it off if you want." She whispered in his ear, and he did, throwing it to the side.

His eyes lit up at the sight of her breasts, and he gently stroked them with his hands, knowing he was getting hard.

Jenny started to pull his boxers down, slowly, until they were completely off.

Nate rolled Jenny onto her back, and carefully using his teeth, he twisted her white lace panties down and off her legs, then rolled onto his back, putting Jenny on top again.

They kissed for another moment, before Nate pulled a condom out of his wallet.

Jenny snatched it away from him, opened it, brought it to the tip of his manhood, and carefully rolled it on. Next, she pulled him on top of herself, kissed him, and pressed their bodies together.

"You're absolutely positive you're ready to do this?" Nate questioned one final time.

"Yes!"

He slowly slid his head into her slippery, tight, virgin opening. Gradually, he slid his whole length into her, giving her a slight pulling and stinging sensation. After he thrusted into her a couple times, the pleasure began, and they both began to moan.

After many more thrusts, they both finished and went to sleep.

 **1 year later...**

Nate and Serena were dating, and though Jenny never mentioned it, she was jealous.

She had feelings for Nate, and now she wished she'd admitted it sooner, before he'd went back to Serena.

Jenny decided to give it a go, on Nate's birthday. Since Serena was planning a surprise party for him, it gave Jenny some time before to tell him, so she took him out for breakfast. Then she suggested they went for a walk, and planned to tell him about her feelings then.

They were walking down the street, when Jenny suddenly stopped.

"Nate, can I tell you something, and can you please listen?"

"Of course. What?"

"I-" Jenny lost focus of herself, and kissed him. Surprisingly, he didn't fight it. "Uh- sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Just- Nate, I still have feelings for you."

Nate didn't say anything. Instead, he just threw his arms around her waist and pulled her in to a kiss.

"Do you want to go somewhere for a while?" He whispered in her ear, giving her a sexy smile.

"Hell yes!" She agreed, kissing him quickly so Gossip Girl couldn't get any photos.

"Bring it on, J." Nate said, as they hailed a cab to the Empire Hotel.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Please review!**


	2. The Pre-Party Fun

A bit later, they checked into a hotel room.

Jenny pulled Nate in by the arm, then sat on the bed.

"Jenny, what's going on? Why did you have to act like it never happened between us that night last year?" Nate asked, confused.

"I was just being a stupid girl, and I was paranoid my Dad would find out what we did. Now I know we could keep it a secret. I'm only telling you about my feelings because they didn't just change, but they grew stronger."

"I actually understand your paranoia about that, but are you sure you actually have feelings for me, or is it just sexual?"

"It's both! That's the good part! If I'm totally honest, I actually think I get a little wet everytime I look at you. Then there's a stabbing in my heart because I know you're not mine, when it feels like you should be."

"Well, what are you saying? You want me to break up with Serena?" Nate was still confused.

"No, but it wouldn't be a bad thing. Listen, Nate. I'm not a whore, and I'm not looking to break you two apart, but I just felt that you should know how I feel about you."

"Really, I've thought about you quite a lot too. I don't think I can break up with Serena right now, but maybe I can distance myself a little, and then do it. Make it seem like we're gradually drifting apart. That way, she won't know that you and I are going on."

"What do you mean, going on?"

"Do you want to start seeing each other in secret until I can clear things up? Or wait until after?"

"I think in secret sounds like fun." Jenny agreed, smirking seductively at Nate.

"Then let's do it!" He agreed, pulling Jenny onto the bed, kissing her slowly and caressing her back.

Clearly kissing wasn't sexy enough, so Jenny climbed onto Nate's lap and began to grind on him, faster and faster until she was sweaty, and he was hard. It seemed right to remove their clothes then.

The two completely cleared their bodies of clothing, and layed side-by-side on the bed.

"I just remembered-" Nate started, getting interrupted.

"What?"

"-I didn't bring a condom today."

"Shit! Well, now it either goes in my mouth or ass. Which one?"

"J, you're a kinky little one, aren't you?"

"I try to be."

"I guess we should do oral, since there's no way for you to get pregnant with that. If you got pregnant, it would give us away."

"Don't worry. I don't plan on making babies for quite some time. Now, let's get the sexy on." Jenny told Nate, as she crawled down and took his cock in her mouth.

Nate moaned, toying with her hair as she sucked him slowly.

She kissed down his shaft, and on his tip, blowing gently to tease him.

Jenny carefully deep-throated all seven hard inches of him, making him tug her hair and moan her name.

He began to gently thrust in her mouth, gradually gaining speed.

A few minutes later, he came in Jenny's mouth, his seed accidentally pushing his dick out of her mouth, causing ejaculate to get on her clothes and hair. _Oops!_

Nate pulled Jenny up by the waist so he could kiss her on the mouth, teasing her by squeezing her ass, with an ass-cheek in each of his strong hands.

"Get your ass up here so I can eat your tight, juicy pussy!" Nate told Jenny as he pulled her onto her knees above his face.

Nate's dirty-talking wasn't really arousing, just sexual.

Slowly, he slipped his tongue around her clit, going in circles.

He slid his tongue into her opening and started fucking her, gaining speed and power as she began to whimper with pleasure.

Carefully, Nate moved Jenny onto all fours, spreading her legs a ways so he could get to her.

Gently, he slid two fingers into her, causing her to cry out.

She arched her back as he began to finger-fuck her and suck her clit, getting faster and faster.

Nate added a third finger, and Jenny began to get louder.

"Oh, Nate! Oh, fuck!" She cried out as she orgasmed powerfully, squirting on the bed, and a bit on Nate.

They layed in each other's arms for a while, before they decided to get ready for Nate's surprise party, which he still didn't know about.

"I'll see you later." Jenny told him, kissing him sweetly.

"You most definitely will. With condoms this time." He replied, kissing her back, before they left for the party, going their separate ways to keep others from suspecting anything.


	3. The End Leads to a Beginning

**The week after the party...**

 **Nate's POV**

Jenny and I had talked on the phone every day, but we hadn't been able to see each other. We both knew we wanted to meet up, but it wouldn't be smart. Not as long as I was with Serena.

Honestly, I felt like cutting things off with Serena. I had more feelings for Jenny than I did for Serena, and I needed to admit it, no matter how terrible it sounded.

That was exactly what I'd do.

I could call Serena out somewhere, and explain that I just wasn't feeling it anymore. It might be brutal, and a little mean, but at least it was honest.

After that, I'd hang out with Jenny in secret for a few weeks, before hanging out with her in public, and announcing our relationship.

Yeah, that was a good idea. I just needed to be prepared to become known as a bastard, or whatever this would get me called.

I called Serena up and asked to meet at Starbucks in an hour.

I got there, and sat, waiting for a few minutes before Serena walked in and sat across from me.

"It's about time you wanted to go out. What's up with you? You're being distant."

"Well, that's what we need to talk about. Serena, you're an amazing girl, but-"

"You want to break up."

"Uh, yeah-"

"Sorry if I don't see where this is coming from, but did I do something wrong?"

"No, Serena, you didn't. It's just that I need to break this off. You deserve someone better than me. Someone who can be with you, and have no reasons not to."

"So you can't be with me? What are your reasons not to be?"

"I don't even know." I said out loud, while thinking _Jenny._

"Whatever. I don't need an explanation. I sort of saw it coming anyway. Goodbye Nate."

"Bye Serena." I said, though she'd walked away incredibly fast.

I left Starbucks, and called Jenny.

"Meet me at my place?"

"I thought we couldn't hang out there?"

"Well, we can now. I'll explain when I see you."

"Ok. See you in a few."

"Bye." I hung up, and went home, meeting Jenny there, so no requests to be let in would be recorded.

We went up to the suite Chuck and I shared.

"Have a seat." I suggested to Jenny. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure, maybe water?"

"Ok."

A moment later, I sat down beside her and handed her a glass of water.

"So, I really want this relationship to work, so a bit ago, I ended things with Serena."

"Did you really? I thought you were going to wait longer."

"Yeah, I thought that too, but it felt right doing it today, so I got it out of the way."

"How did she take it?"

"I'm not completely sure, but she didn't seem broken, just pissed off."

"Aw. I feel bad for her. At least now she can be looking for someone better for her."

"Yeah. I think the only one I'm good for is you." I told Jenny honestly.

Jenny kissed me sweetly. "Do you want to fool around?" She asked, hinting that she wanted to.

"Sure, we just have to take it into the bedroom."

"Let's do it!"

"Yes!" I agreed, taking her by the hand.

 **After...**

 **Jenny's POV**

"I don't mean to rush you off, but you might want to get going before Chuck gets home." Nate suggested to me as we laid together, naked on his bed.

"Yeah, my Dad might want to know where I've been, and I'll have to make up an excuse for that, and this 'sex hair' here." I laughed, getting up and trying to smooth out my hair.

"I think you might smell like sex too, but it might just be the room." Nate mentioned.

"You're not being helpful!" I laughed again.

I slipped my jeans and shirt back on, then ran out into the living room.

"Nate! I think I do smell like sex!"

"That just proves it was good!" He said, coming out of the bedroom, smiling at me.

"Well, just hope no one smells me before I can shower." I replied, putting my hands around his neck and kissing him.

"Do I even want to ask?" Chuck asked as he walked through the door.

"Shit!" Nate and I exclaimed, laughing nervously.


End file.
